Professor Layton und das Vermächtnis von Aslant
'Layton Kyouju to Chou Bunmei A no Isan '(Professor Layton und das Vermächtnis der Hochkultur/fortschrittlichen Zivilisation A) ist das 6. und ist das vor letzte Spiel der Layton-Reihe. Es spielt ein Jahr nach Professor Layton und die Maske der Wunder und somit ein Jahr vor Professor Layton und das geheimnisvolle Dorf. Die Rätsel im Spiel sollen schwieriger sein als die bisherigen, aber auch lustiger, denn das Spiel soll das beste Layton Spiel überhaupt werden. Dieses Spiel ist anscheinend das Letzte der Professor Layton Reihe mit Layton als Hauptperson. Es stellt das große Finale der zweiten Trilogie der Spiele dar: Man erfährt Descoles Identität und Beweggründe, Layton wird nun erstmalig selbst mit der Organisation Targent und deren Leiter Bronev Reinel konfrontiert und alle verbleibenden Geheimnisse um die antike Zivilisation Aslant werden gelüftet. Handlung thumb|left|Foster Sahaiman in der HöhleDas Spiel handelt davon, dass Layton einen Brief vom Londoner Archäologen Foster Sahaiman bekommt, in dem ihm berichtet wird, eine lebendige Mumie sei in einer Eiswand in einer Höhle gesehen worden. Um dieser Sache auf den Grund zu gehen, reist er zu der Person, die den Brief geschrieben hat an den verschneiten Ort Snowraza. Wieder wird der Professor von Emmy und Luke begleitet. Im Luftschiff Bostonias begeben sich Layton, Luke und Emmy, nachdem sie sich die Mumie, bei der es sich anscheinend um eine junge Frau namens Aria handelt, angesehen haben, auf eine große Reise um die Welt, um Orte zu finden, die ihnen bei der Lösung des Rätsels helfen. Wissenswertes * Dieses Spiel wurde auf der Nintendo Direct am 29.8.2012 von Akihiro Hino persönlich enthüllt und soll laut ihm das letzte Abenteuer von Layton sein und somit die 2. Trilogie abschließen. Da es nur das letzte Abenteuer von Hershel sein soll, könnte es eine neue Serie ohne ihn geben. Bilder 3.png|Foster Sahaiman, ein Archäologe aus London 5.png|Aria, das in Eis eingeschlossene Mädchen 5Screenshot.png|Der außergewöhnliche Zeppelin 2.png|Im Zeppelin 1.png|Layton, Luke und Emmy sehen aus dem Fenster des Luftschiffes. Snowraza.png|Das Luftschiff Bostonias landet in Snowraza. Layton6 2.png|Foster, Emmy, Luke und Layton Layton6 3.png|Eine Ruine der Aslanti... Layton6 4.png|...erscheint in einem zugefrorenen See. Jp screenshot1.PNG|Ein japanischer Screenshot Jp screenshot2.PNG|Ein Screenshot an einem Strand Jp screenshot3.PNG|Ein weiterer Screenshot 10Screenshot.png|Von Targent umstellt! Reinel.png|Bronev Reinel, Kommandant der Organisation Targent Layton6 6.png|Ein Turm in einer Stadt im Spiel Layton6 5.png|Aria und Emmy auf dem Dach des Turmes. Layton6 9.png|Layton in einer Szene im Trailer Layton6 10.png|Aria auf dem Turm 8Screenshot.png|Descole! 212px-Layton6screenshot12-1-.png|Layton greift Descole an. Layton6 11.png|Layton beim Kampf gegen Descole 9Screenshot.png|Duell zwischen Layton und Descole Layton6 12.png|Finster aussehende Männer mit Maschinenpistolen Layton6 13.png|Layton und Luke in einer Szene im Trailer Layton6 14.png|Layton und Luke gleiten an einem Seil... Layton6 16.png|...aus dem Luftschiff. 6Screenshot.png|Die mysteriöse Eiswand Layton6 8.png|"Ich erinnere mich an alles: Was der Schatz der Zivilisation Aslant ist und wer ich selbst bin." Layton6 15.png|Aria auf dem Dach des Turmes Layton6 17.png|Aria, Layton und Luke auf dem Dach des Turmes Layton6 18.png|In einer Halle der Aslanti Layton6 19.png|Die Decke der Halle EmmyTeil6.png|Emmy verabschiedet sich. Weblinks *Offizielle Website (Japanisch) en:Professor Layton and the Azran Legacies Kategorie:Spiele